Beauty and the Man-Beast
'Beauty and the Man-Beast '''is the sixth episode of Season 2 and the thirtieth episode of ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. Summary When an adolescent Yashi boy from the yoshi realm attacks Yo Shi Nam in search of a deceased trader’s soul, Veranda with the ability to blend in with ghosts without her ring’s magic must convince him to change his savage ways before the entire village is destroyed. Plot The episode begins at the Old Black Tower where Veranda and Van are checking on their schedule with Devon watching and revealing that they haven’t gotten visitors in days. Kate comes in to see what they are doing and Veranda explains to her about their situation. This makes Kate facepalm herself when a villager named Jon runs in the throne room to inform them about terrible news. Devon is uninterested in what he is saying at some point as Jon tells them something is attacking the village, surprising Veranda, Van, and Kate, and still annoying the still uninterested Devon. Devon rolls his eyes, says he has enough, and goes over to the hallways. Jon then tries to run off for help, but Veranda says she wants to solve the mystery herself with Devon restraining her on one of her hands, telling her he wants to help her. She politely refuses his offer and goes off on her own—with the now relieved Jon coming with her anyway. As the two make their way down, they discover two blazing houses and some smoke, and eventually rush down to see what has happened as they are doing right now. As they are doing that, Veranda feels snowflakes falling to the ground and Jon says to her that winter is coming in which she responds to him the village might have a sudden snowstorm later this season. Still, they run off to see what is still going on. Meanwhile at the village, people are screaming and trying to run for cover as a killed trader’s soul tries to flee whoever is targeting him. The trader’s soul then gets away and hides in a nearby rainforest located outside there with an adolescent Yashi boy who, responsible for the attack on the village, is still going after him. There, Veranda and Jon decide to follow them. When they enter the rainforest, now beginning to be covered in snow, still looking for them, they don’t see them anywhere, meaning they can’t see ghosts while still alive. That is when Veranda starts feeling herself turn into her own soul, especially without her ring’s magic. The terrified Jon discovers Veranda’s ability to blend in with ghosts while alive! Now as her own spirit, Veranda gets an idea to lead Jon to the trader’s soul and the one still after him. From hiding behind a tree is the dead trader, named Heisei Charoenpura, whom Veranda meets and orders to confess everything to her while he was still alive: he kidnapped a young boy and traded him to his “stepfather”. He doesn’t have more time to talk as the Yashi boy is approaching him and he gets away before Veranda can warn him of the giant boy. As Heisei keeps getting away, Veranda hears stepping sounds getting louder, terrifying her. She turns to look at the hell boy getting closer to her and tries to get away from him like how Heisei was trying to escape him. Finally, the adolescent Yashi boy stops at Veranda’s feet and she tells him to stop all of this. She knows he is the one who attacked the village which he replies “In search of Heisei Charoenpura! WHERE IS IT?!”. Veranda asks him who he is as he answers her question: his name is Officer Gungun, though he is only at the age of seventeen like her, and he has come from the yoshi realm. While distracted, he finds out Heisei has escaped back to the village, knocks Veranda out of his way, and goes after him. Jon runs back to Veranda to see is she is okay as she replies she is, which is probably safe. The two follow them back to the village with Veranda helping lead the way like she would normally do. Meanwhile, Devon becomes worried about Veranda and her safety only for Kate to tell him Veranda has found one of her old abilities on her investigation with the villager. Van on the other hand becomes relieved since that power had been given from the ring before William bought the Old Black Tower in 1989. In the now snow-covered forest, Gungun loses Heisei on his way to the village and barks his name but no answer. Only then, his feet become trapped in snow which makes him scream in anger until Veranda and Jon come for his aid only for him to knock out Veranda again. Veranda gets up and tells him to change his savage ways if she has to free his feet. Gungun reluctantly agrees to have a change of heart as Veranda starts removing snow. Just then, an avalanche Veranda predicted is heading their direction. Gungun orders Veranda to hurry up before they and Jon are buried in snow and quickly puts up a forcefield to protect himself, her, and Jon in time. In a forcefield, Gungun worries he will fail his master if he doesn’t capture Heisei sooner. Veranda tells him to never give up and says that she believes in him (I Believe in You). After hearing those important words by song, Gungun allows her to get in his arms and starts singing too. When the show clears, Jon spots the avalanche heading towards the village and the three of them run there. When they get there, Veranda catches Heisei while Gungun protects the village by using a barrier to stop the avalanche before it can get any closer. As it turns out, Gungun becomes tired due to using up all his energy and Veranda has the other villagers take him to the Old Black Tower to rest despite hesitation. Some time passes as a maid named Li comes in to check on Veranda to see if she is okay only to find out she has become her soul. Veranda explains to her she has discovered a power that used to be granted by her ring before William took over in 1989. Heisei interrupts their talk only to become caught by Gungun’s assistants who are to pick him up. Gungun refuses to go back with them and has them take Heisei to the yoshi realm and to five more officers while he rests until necessary. Veranda, still as her soul, gets in the guest bed to help him get enough rest, ending the episode. Cast * E.M.E.R.A.L.D. as Princess Veranda * Pornsak Manoban as Officer Gungun * Jaidee “Jay” Boston as a villager (Jon) * Gay Ming Pao as Heisei Charoenpura * Peyton Nyguen as Prince Van * Lillie Panisara as Kate Ming * Isaac Wycliffe as Duke Devon * Danica Blue as a maid (Li) Song * I Believe in You (by Veranda) Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Completed Episodes